


Pounding In My Head

by InTheCompanyOfDragons



Series: Brotherhood AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood AU, Limp Sam Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester, Teenage Sam Winchester, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheCompanyOfDragons/pseuds/InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Caleb reflect on Sam's teenaged years, and discuss the real events that set Sam's psychic abilities into motion. Brotherhood AU. Rated T for swearing and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Pounding in My Head  
2006:

“Well I’m gonna go grab us some pizza and beers, if I leave you two crazy kids alone for an hour is everything gonna be okay?” Dean said.

“Piss off Deuce, I ain’t a kid, and Sam here doesn’t know how to do anything fun so don’t worry about that.” Caleb replied. Dean looked over at Sam expecting a snarky comment, but when he didn’t get one he frowned. 

“You okay Sammy?” Sam didn’t look up from the book he was reading.

“I’m fine Dean, go get the damn food.” 

“Grouch.” Dean said, and then closed the door behind him. 

Sam could feel the pain behind his eyelids and he was willing it to go away. He hated this, not only were the visions getting worse, the pain after was also getting steadily stronger. He put the book he was currently reading (something about demons, he wasn’t even really sure anymore) down in front of him and fought back the nausea. 

“You sure you’re okay kid?” Caleb said from the kitchen table. Sam shrugged.

“Besides feeling like I got kicked in the head, and the fact I feel like I have the worst case of sea sickness in a millennia, I am peachy.” 

“Yeah well, that happens sometimes.” Sam glared out from under his hair.

“It doesn’t happen to you…”

“The nausea? Not so much anymore, but the headaches still suck. I have had a lot more practice then you Runt.”

“Yeah well, it wasn’t hidden from you all your life. It isn’t my fault this shit didn’t start till now.”

“Are you sure about that Sam?” Sam looked at his friend hard.

“Sure about what?” Caleb pushed his research away from him and crossed his arms. 

“C’mon kid, think, you know somewhere in your head this started happening long before then.” Sam swallowed and thought for a second. 

“You mean… are you talking about at the farm when I was sixteen?” 

“Yeah Runt, that is exactly what I am talking about.”

July 1999:  
Sam and Dean were at the farm for the first time in a few months. Their dad was on a hunt with Bobby and while he would usually take Dean along, he asked his oldest to stay behind and figure out what was going on with Sam. Sam had been angry and argumentative since he had hit puberty, but something was changing and it was bothering the two older Winchesters. Now he was quiet and sullen most of the time, and he would disappear for hours at a time. Dean figured that things would be better at the farm, because it was the only home to boys had ever known. Sam was going to the local high school this year, because the Winchesters had originally been renting an apartment in New Haven. Now instead of disappearing for hours somewhere in the city, he would disappear for hours into the woods of the farm. At least he was safe out there, but it didn’t really make Dean feel any better. Dean was sitting down by the pond when he saw a familiar face watching him from the porch of the house; he smirked and brushed his pants off going to greet his friend. 

“You know Damien, it is kinda creepy when you watch me.” 

“Well, I wasn’t about to come over and get you, I hate that pond.” Caleb replied. He hated water, Dean loved it, and it was one of the few things the two disagreed on. “Where’s the walking ball of hormones you call a brother? I’ve missed the little guy.” 

“How loose is your definition of ‘little’ Damien? He is basically a tree. And I have no idea where he is.” Caleb quirked his eyebrow in amusement.

“You let him out of your sight? That’s a first.” Dean scowled.

“Hey, he stays by himself all the time. He is sixteen for Christ sakes. Its just… he is acting strange.”

“Strange how? “

“He has been disappearing for hours on end, and he looks like crap, and he won’t talk to me…” 

“Did you ever think he is just being sixteen? I mean you weren’t exactly a joy to be around at that age either.” 

“Just wait till you see him, you will know what I mean. He always comes back for dinner. Jim would kill him if he wasn’t back in time.” Caleb smirked.

“Yeah, remember when we were late for Thanksgiving that one year? Not only did we have to do all the dishes and clean the house, your Dad had us running extra drills for a month.” Dean and Caleb went upstairs and dumped his stuff on the bed; Caleb had nothing to do for Tri-Corp right now, so why not spend some time with Sam and Dean. He hadn’t really been around much lately, every once in awhile him and Dean would go out for a few beers, when the fighting in the Winchester household became too much. That was becoming a near constant problem; John and Sam were always at each other’s throats. Dean and Caleb were lounging around in the living room when Sam strolled through the front door, eyes on the floor. 

“Hey, Sammy.” Caleb said. Sam jumped at the voice.

“Hi.” Sam replied and then walked slowly up the stairs. Caleb frowned.

“You’re right, he does look like shit.” The kid, looked tense and there were dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep, and in all his life, Sam had never been so short with Caleb. Even when he was pissed off, short was never Sam’s style; he got mad, loud, sarcastic, but never quiet. Quiet wasn’t his style. Being psychic, Caleb could feel the panic and unease dripping off the teenager, but he couldn’t get a read on what Sam was thinking. Sam had blocked him out, and it wasn’t that Caleb didn’t know Sam could do that, he knew all kinds of things about Sam that Dean and Sam didn’t know, it was that Sam was trying to block him out, he had never tried to do that before. They didn’t see Sam again until dinner and even then the youngest Winchester said very little, and kept his eyes downcast. Sam was moving his food around on his plate, definitely not eating as much as he should be and Dean was watching him with a frown.

“Do you not like the spaghetti Samuel?” Pastor Jim asked. Sam looked in his direction and shrugged.

“It’s great Jim, I’m just not very hungry tonight.” Sam answered quietly. “May I be excused?” 

“Of course, put your plate on the counter, I will give some of that to Scout, I am sure she won’t mind.” Sam nodded, and went upstairs.

“I swear the kid hasn’t eaten a proper meal in like four days.” Dean said. 

“I am sure it is just a little teenaged angst, he will be okay.” Caleb tried to give his friend reassurance, but he was worried. 

“I hope so, I never thought I would miss him being his typically bitchy self.” Dean smirked sadly. Jim was watching them carefully, but had added nothing.

“Dean, can I get you to do me a favour?” Jim said suddenly.

“Sure Jim, what’s up?” 

“The church van seems to be having some trouble starting up, do you think you could go take a look at it tonight? I was gonna get your Dad to do it, but you are definitely the next best thing.” 

“Yeah, sure I will take a look at it, but please, next best thing? Dad has gotten rusty and you know it.” Jim laughed and Dean dropped his dishes in the sink, before going out back. Caleb stood up and cleaned the rest of the dishes of the table. 

“I’ll wash these up.” Caleb said. It was funny how even though he was an adult, being at the farm instantly made him feel like a kid, Jim was always kind to them, yet Caleb still didn’t want to seem disrespectful. 

“Actually Caleb, I want you to talk to Samuel.” 

“Uhhhh… why?” Caleb hated talking, and Sam wore his heart on his sleeve, so any conversations he had with the kid was destined to become a giant chick flick moment.

“Look he obviously isn’t talking to Dean or his Dad about whatever is wrong with him, and I just want to make sure he is okay.”

“Why don’t you talk to him?”

“Well if it is what I think it is, you are the best person for him to talk to.” Caleb stopped and put the plate he was holding down in this sink and turned towards Jim. 

“Are we talking about… psychic problems?” 

“Yes, I let John take the reigns on that, and he chose not to let Sam know of the possibility he would develop psychic abilities. The problem with that, is now we have no way of knowing if the abilities are presenting themselves, and Sam will not know what is happening if it does. Just talk to him, see if you can get a read on him.“ Caleb sighed.

“His emotions felt out of wack earlier, but I couldn’t read him, it was like he was blocking me out.” 

“Okay, do what you can, without telling him about the psychic abilities for now, and do not tell Dean. I do not want him to worry about it until we know what is going on.” Caleb nodded, he didn’t like keeping things from the Winchesters, but he knew it would put Dean into a panic, and he didn’t want that either.

“I’ll do what I can, but I can’t promise you anything, Sammy doesn’t really talk to me anymore, hasn’t since he was a kid.”

“Jut do what you can Caleb.” Caleb went upstairs and paused outside the door of Sam and Dean’s room. Caleb’s room was next door, he figured Dean would have taken over that room by now, but he never did. He assumed after sharing a room most of their lives, the brothers had just grown accustomed to it, not that Caleb minded, it felt good that the farm still felt like home. Caleb knocked hesitantly on the door, and when there was no answer Caleb gently pushed the door open hoping he wasn’t gonna open the door to seeing Sam getting rid of any teenage angst with his right hand and a dirty magazine. All he saw was Sam lying on his side on the bed, facing away from Caleb. At sixteen, Sam may have been a giant, but he was managing to make himself look so small. 

“Sammy, you awake.” Sam jumped again at the voice, and turned over a little bit.

“Caleb?” Sam whispered. “What are you doing?” Sam was squinting at the older man. 

“Nothing, was just coming to check on you,” Sam huffed.

“Who forced you to do that? Dean or Jim?” Perceptive little shit Sam was. Caleb cracked a grin.

“Jim asked me to.” Sam nodded and sat up rubbing a hand over his eyes. “But I kinda wanted to check on you anyway, no offence kid but you look like crap, and Dean says you haven’t been acting like yourself.” Sam glared at Caleb then stood up, walking over to the dresser and grabbing a shirt to throw on. 

“M’fine.” 

“Really cause I don’t think I have ever heard you be so quiet in all your life. Shouldn’t you be like, debating with your Dad and Dean about hunts, or doing your homework or something?” 

“So Dean doesn’t like that I am not being argumentative?” Sam huffed. “Two months ago that is all he wanted from me. Nothing I do can ever be fucking right can it?” Sam brought a hand to his head and swayed slightly, Caleb frowned and reached out to steady him. 

“Are you okay Sam.” Sam was staring at the wall and didn’t seem to be aware of what was going on. “Sammy!” Sam jumped and stared at Caleb.

“Caleb something’s wrong.” Sam groaned and brought both hands to his head, his knees buckled and if Caleb hadn’t have been holding him up, he would have hit the floor. Caleb felt the younger mans fear, and suddenly felt a pain in his own head. He was connecting with Sam, and mental pictures began to flip through his head. He saw Bobby and John, and felt absolute terror. 

“JIM!” Caleb yelled, he heard running and Jim and Dean appeared in the doorway. Dean looked horrified, and dropped to his knees beside his brother pulling him into his lap. 

“Sammy! Can you hear me?” Dean yelled. Sam’s head turned towards his brother’s chest and his breathing slowed. Caleb looked up at Jim, and nodded his head, trying to communicate that their suspicions were correct; Sam’s abilities were starting to develop. Jim seemed to get the message. Sam took a sharp intake of breath, and his eyes opened up a tiny bit.

“Dean?” Sam said quietly and grabbed onto his brothers shirt. 

“I’m right here Sammy, what’s happening?” Sam groaned.

“I’m… I’m gonna be sick.” Dean dragged his brother up off the floor and quickly pulled him into the bathroom where he dropped to the ground. Jim and Caleb stayed in the bedroom to give Sam some space. 

“Jim, you need to call John.”

“Why, what happened?” 

“I’m not really sure, all I know is I saw what Sam saw. It was Bobby and John, and they were somewhere dark, and all I could feel was fear. Just call them, find out where they are.” Jim nodded, then stopped in the doorway. 

“Is he gonna remember that?” Caleb sighed.

“Honestly? I’m not sure Jim, I used to get pretty bad migraines when I was a kid, it wasn’t until later that Mackland told me I was probably already having visions, and I just wasn’t remembering them. So we will see.” Jim went to go phone John and Bobby, and Caleb went to go check on Sam. Dean was sitting on the floor with Sam in his lap, Dean used to do that when Sam was sick when he was a kid. Now they looked ridiculous, two men who were both over 6 feet tall were spread out over the bathroom floor, one in the lap of the other, in any other circumstance Caleb would have laughed, but now all he saw were the same two scared kids he had always seen. 

“How’s he doing?” Caleb said, sitting just outside the door of the bathroom. Dean looked at his friend with wide eyes.

“He has a migraine, has had one on and off for the past few weeks... it has been making him sick… I can’t believe I didn’t notice, I thought he was just being moody. I should have known.” 

“It isn’t your fault Dean. Lets face it Sam is a Winchester, they aren’t known for telling people when they are hurting or feeling like crap.” Dean sighed.

“I just want to know what is wrong with him.” Dean said rubbing his hand through Sam’s hair. Caleb wished he could tell Dean the truth, but he was ordered not too. He couldn’t break that promise to the Triad.

“I wish you knew what was wrong with him too.” Caleb said. “C’mon, I will help you get him back to bed.” They picked Sam up and the kid groaned but didn’t wake up. They put him in Dean’s bed because it was closer to the door, and left him in complete darkness. Caleb knew from experience that the last thing you wanted when you had a migraine (especially a vision induced migraine) were bright lights and loud noises. Dean and Caleb made their way down the stairs where Pastor Jim was pacing the living room. 

“What’s going on Jim?” Dean asked. Jim stopped and looked at Caleb.

“John isn’t answering his phone, and they missed their last two check ins.” Jim said, Dean’s jaw dropped.

“How is that possible? It was supposed to be a relatively easy werewolf hunt.”

“I don’t know Dean, all I know is that your Dad and Bobby are missing, and we need to find them quickly.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

“Alright everybody calm down.” Caleb said. “We will find them, but we are gonna need some help. Josh and Ian are close by, call them and tell them we need backup. We don’t know what we are walking into and we could use the extra manpower.” 

“Alright, I am concerned they made a mistake in their research, double check it, if it is something else you need to be prepared.” 

“I’ll help.” Dean turned towards the voice. It was Sam.

“You okay Sammy?” Sam nodded. 

“Feeling better now, just a bit of a headache. I’ll do the research, you guys get everything else together.” Sam went into Jim’s office, and Caleb called Josh to tell him and Ian to meet them at the farm. Dean didn’t know what weapons would be needed, so he packed the standard guns and silver bullets and waited for Sam to tell them what else they needed. Sam was by far the best researcher they had, but Dean was worried, Sam was obviously having some trouble concentrating, and the fit he had had earlier had scared Dean more then he would admit, but for now, he had to let it go. Dean heard the backdoor close and he walked into the kitchen where Caleb was standing with Josh and Ian. Dean didn’t care much for either of the older men, but he would take whatever help they could get. 

“Dean, haven’t seen you in awhile, how you been?” Josh asked.

“Been alright Josh, until now anyway.” Josh frowned.

“Its Joshua, anyway where are John and Bobby?”

“They went on a hunt in Badoura State Forest three days ago, supposedly a werewolf, but they missed their check ins. So now we gotta go track them down.” 

“It wasn’t a werewolf.” Sam said strolling back into the room with a book in his hands. “It was a Wendigo.” Ian laughed. 

“What makes you so sure Sammy? I thought baby hunters were supposed to stay of this. I’ll take John’s intel on this over yours kid.” Sam growled.

“It’s Sam, and my Dad is an idiot.” 

“Sam….” Dean said warningly.

“Be careful kid, that is the Knight you are talking about.” Joshua said.

“Okay, the Knight is an idiot then, it’s a Wendigo, just because the attack happened on a full moon doesn’t mean it was a werewolf. Only one of the victims was missing his heart, it wasn’t a werewolf.” 

“Why are we listening to the kid, this is a Brotherhood problem.” Sam tensed but said nothing. 

“He is Brotherhood Ian, it was made official six months ago. So watch your tone.” Caleb said. “If Sam says it is a Wendigo, you better believe it, he is the best researcher the Brotherhood has.” Ian gawked at the teenager, he was Brotherhood at sixteen? What made him so damn special? 

“Alright, lets stop arguing and just get this done. Keep the guns we got on us, but empty the rest out of the bag, they are useless anyway, we gotta torch the bastard.” Joshua said. Everyone agreed, and the argument ended, for now. Dean went to go get the materials to make some torches, while Sam and Caleb emptied the weapons bag. Josh stood awkwardly with Ian for a while before walking over to help Sam out. Ian wasn’t going to help out with the prep, he never did, he was just an extra body on the hunt. Sam loaded his nine-millimeter with silver bullets, and slipped it into his waistband. The kid was definitely more comfortable around guns then Joshua was at sixteen, it was quite obvious he had been around it all his life, and you didn’t want to be at the other end of the gun that any of the Winchesters was holding. 

“So, Sam.” Joshua said, the teenager nodded his head in his direction indicating he was listening, but continued what he was doing. “Officially Brotherhood at sixteen? That had to be a new record.” Sam just shrugged, and Joshua looked at Sam’s hand, he wasn’t wearing a ring. “Where’s the ring? Isn’t this the moment you were waiting for? Just like Dean and Caleb before you?” Caleb tensed and gave Joshua a cold stare, but said nothing. 

“It’s upstairs. Just don’t want to wear it.” Joshua chuckled. 

“Just like your father.” It was common knowledge that John Winchester didn’t wear his ring, probably never would. Sam gave the older hunter a cold stare as he pumped the shotgun he was   
holding.

“Piss off Josh, I just don’t want to wear that fucking death sentence on my hand.” Sam walked away and went over to help Dean. Caleb groaned, Sam hated this life so much, but it was all they knew.

“Touchy.” 

“Leave the kid alone would you.” Caleb said. 

“Kid? Kid’s aren’t in the Brotherhood Caleb, he lost that when Jim handed him that ring.” 

“He is still John Winchester’s kid, so watch yourself.” Josh shrugged and ended the conversation. The next time Caleb looked over to wear Dean was, Sam was gone. He frowned and caught a glimpse of the kid going up the stairs. “Hey, Josh, can you help Dean finish up with the torches?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Thanks.” Caleb went up the stairs, and saw Sam standing in the bathroom leaning over the sink splashing water on his face. “You okay kid?” Sam looked up at Caleb and smirked.

“Yeah I’m good.”

“Still feeling sick?”

“Nah, just got a bit of a headache, nothing that won’t go away.” 

“Is it actually a small headache or is this on the Winchester pain scale?” Sam laughed.

“I’m fine Caleb, I swear.”

“You sure? You shouldn’t be hunting if you aren’t on your game.” Sam turned off the water and faced Caleb.

“Are you trying to bench me Caleb? Cause I am pretty sure that is up to Jim.”

“No, I am just looked out for a friend.” 

“Awwwwww, you do care.” 

“Do not.” Sam laughed again.

“Whatever Caleb, I will be fine, I just want to get out there and find Dad, I’ve got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.” Caleb frowned, “yeah that’s because you saw what happened.” He thought in his head. “Yeah, we all do Runt, but don’t worry we will find them.”

“Please stop trying to reassure me, you sound like a girl.” Sam said walking past him; Caleb punched Sam in the arm.

“You are the girl in this family, not me.”

“Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night now lets go kill this bastard and find Bobby and my Dad.” 

“I’m with you kid.” Sam nodded; he already knew that, Caleb always had their backs. “And we are bringing bait, if we come back without Ian or Josh, it’ll be a successful trip.” Sam smirked and the two went back downstairs. 

“Everything ready?” Caleb asked.

“Yep.” Dean answered putting the last of the required equipment in the bag. “Lets go find them.” Ian and Josh stood from the table, prepared to go rescue the two missing Brotherhood members, but the other three knew it was out of duty, not out of concern.

“Check in every six hours, I do not need anymore missing hunters, you hear me?” Jim said.

“Yes sir.” The hunters chorused.

“And as soon as you find them, I expect a full report. Good luck.” The five hunters walked out into the yard and went into their two separate vehicles, Joshua and Ian were in Ian’s truck, and Sam Dean and Caleb were in the Impala. It was a three hour drive to Badoura State Forest, and Sam groaned as he folded himself into the back seat. John drove his truck most of the time nowadays, and Sam and Dean had the Impala to themselves, so Sam rarely had to sit in the back seat anymore, which was good because his 6 foot 3 frame was way to large to sit back there comfortably. 

“Hey Sammy? You should try and get some sleep, get rid of that headache.” Dean said. Sam shot Caleb a look.

“Hey don’t look at me Runt, I didn’t say anything, your brother just knows you too well.” Sam groaned but leaned against the cool glass, maybe it was a good idea, to sleep for a while, Sam’s eyes slid closed and he fell into a slumber that was plagued with dreams. 

Sam was at the entrance of a cave, and he could see the Wendigo inside. He walked quietly through the cave until he saw his Dad and Bobby. He ran to his Dad’s side and put his fingers to both their necks. They both had pulses, though they were slow and uneven and John had a goose egg on the side of his head that had to hurt. John opened his eyes a sliver, and looked at his son.

“Sammy?”

“Dad, you are gonna be okay.”

“How are you here?” Sam opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it when he heard a growl. “Sam, you need to get out of here, please son.”

“Dad, I can’t leave you here.” 

“You have to, now go. I love you son, and I’m sorry.” Sam saw the Wendigo rounding the corner, but couldn’t get his legs to move.

“Sammy go now! Sammy, run! Sammy!” Sam jolted awake, Caleb was suddenly in the backseat with him.

“Sammy? You okay?” Sam didn’t answer, he was breathing heavy, and made I contact with his brother in the rearview mirror. “Sam! Answer me.”

“I’m fine, Caleb.” Sam said quietly, and he was running through the nightmare in his head. “It was a nightmare.” 

“About what?” 

“Dad and Bobby, they were in a cave. Bobby was unconscious, but Dad was awake, he told me to run.” Caleb swallowed, he wasn’t having any visions about John and Bobby, but something in him told him to store the information from Sam’s dream way, they may need it later. 

“How’s your head?” Dean asked.

“Better then it was.” That was a Winchester answer, it didn’t mean he was fine, or that he wasn’t in pain, it meant that he would push the pain away and do what he needed to do. 

“Alright, we will be there in a about ten minutes.” Caleb climbed back into the front seat of the car, and the car was silent for the rest of the ride. Dean parked the Impala behind Ian’s truck, which was parked behind John’s truck, which meant that they were all correct, John and Bobby were out there somewhere. 

“Alright, if this is a Wendigo, we should be looking somewhere dark and cool right? Anything like that around here.”

“South side of the park, two caves, about 2 miles in.” Sam said, the rest of the group looked at the youngest Winchester curiously.

“How do you know that Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam stumbled over his words. 

“Ummm… well… you know… research. I researched the area, only place that fits the criteria.” Sam looked away, and Caleb tried to get everyone distracted.

“Split up, Dean you go with Ian and Josh, Sam is with me.” Dean looked like he was going to argue, but he shut his mouth at Caleb’s glare. Caleb didn’t want Sam to be alone with Ian and Joshua, but he didn’t want them alone either. He needed to talk to Sam, try to find out what else he saw, if anything, and he didn’t want to tip Dean off. Dean nodded and left with the two older hunters, Dean could take care of himself, and Caleb wasn’t worried. 

“Come on Sam. Lets go hunting.” Sammy followed Caleb, watching his back, and Caleb thought of a way to bring it up.

“Can I ask you about your dream Sam?” 

“Why?”

“Well… sometimes there is a reason behind nightmares, and you are connected to your dad, so you may be able to find him easier then me. What did you feel?” Sam sighed.

“I felt scared, and in pain, and I felt their pulses, and they were shallow, then Dad told me to leave, and that he loved me. It was just a dream Caleb, it didn’t mean anything, I mean lets face it, have you ever heard Dad say he loved me?” 

“He loves you Sam.” Sam didn’t reply, “What about the cave thing? How do you know where they are?”

“I told you I researched it.”

“No you didn’t you didn’t have time.”

“Look Caleb, I just know okay? Just trust me.” 

“I do trust you Sammy.” They saw the cave, and hid behind the trees so they could call Dean.

“Hello?” Dean answered gruffly. 

“We are at the cave, where are you guys?” Caleb asked.

“Just coming up the other side. Be there in a minute.”

“Alright, stay silent, don’t want this thing to hear us. Stay safe Deuce.” Caleb waited with Sam behind the trees until he saw the other hunter’s signal. 

“Alright Sam, lets go kick some ass.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The hunters entered the cave Caleb and Dean out front, Sam in the middle, and Josh and Ian flanking them. It was quiet, too quiet; the Wendigo obviously wasn’t here at the moment. But the stench of death and rotting filled their nostrils, it was a smell you never got used to, no matter how long you had been hunting for. 

“I don’t see them anywhere.” Ian said quietly. 

“Go deeper.” Sam said. “Back of the cave.” Sam walked out from the center of the pack in the direction of the back of the cave. He could feel his father, he knew he couldn’t tell the others that, it didn’t make any sense, but he knew his father was close. It was like an invisible thread was pulling him toward the only parent he had ever known. He may not have always gotten along with his father, but he didn’t want to lose him either, losing the rest of his family was his biggest fear, and the thought made it hard to breathe sometimes. He turned the corner and saw a foot poking out from behind the rock. He signaled his brother and Caleb, who came over behind him, sure enough there was Bobby Singer and John Winchester. 

“Hey Dad, wake up.” Dean said. Caleb was pushing Bobby up off the floor who was groaning, but clearly alive. 

“Watch his head Dean, he has a concussion.” Sam said before he could stop himself. Dean looked at Sam strangely and then noticed the knot on the side of his Dad’s head, how had Sam noticed that? He hadn’t even been near his father yet.

“Dean?’ John said opening his eyes, but he closed them pretty quickly covering his eyes with his hand. “Oh son of a bitch my head.” 

“Yeah, that Wendigo gotcha good.” 

“Wendigo? Damn it, I thought it was a werewolf… how’s Bobby?” 

“He is waking up, he will be fine.” Caleb said. John turned towards his youngest. 

“Sam? Did you… were you here earlier? I told you to run.” Caleb jaw dropped. That is what Sam had dreamed about. 

“No Dad, I wasn’t. You must have been dreaming.” Sam quickly changed the subject ignoring Caleb who was staring at him. “We gotta go before that thing comes back.” 

“You haven’t killed it yet? Jesus Christ you guys should be looking for it, we are fine, and we should be your last priority.”

“Chill out Dad, Josh and Ian are watching our backs when we deal with you, they are patrolling the front of the cave.” At that moment they heard the scream of the Wendigo as it came back into the cave. Josh whistled loudly calling everyone back. 

“Guys go, we are safe here, I can’t help right now, I can’t see straight.” Sam, Dean and Caleb ran back towards the front of the cave where the Wendigo was entering. It was heading straight for Joshua, so Caleb jumped out to distract it.

“Hey ugly over here! Come get me bitch!” Caleb screamed, the monster turned towards him and Sam and Dean both lit their torches, lighting the Wendigo’s back on fire. It let lose one last guttural scream, before falling to the floor and burning to death. Sam took a breath, but felt another pain shoot through his skull, pictures of another Wendigo flashed through his mind, and he saw something else, Caleb maybe, lying on the ground covered in blood. His brother steadied him as he swayed, and watched him carefully. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, lets just get the hell out of here.”

“I don’t think we can do that…” Ian said pointing to the opening of the cave, it was pouring rain, and lightning flashed across the sky. “We will never make it back out of the forest in that, not carrying John and Singer I think we are stuck here for the night.” Sam shifted uneasily and turned to see Caleb staring at him with worry in his eyes. 

“Great, just when I thought we finally had an easy hunt.” Caleb said. “I hate camping. I’m gonna go get some firewood, gotta keep those two warm tonight, they both got some head injuries.” He turned but felt someone grab his shoulder, he shrugged it off, irritated, but then he realized it was Sam.

“I’ll come with you, you aren’t going out there alone.” Sam had fear behind his eyes, and Caleb couldn’t ignore it. 

“Okay Sammy, Dean? Stay with your Dad, I got little brother.” Dean nodded and Caleb walked out into the rain and turned into the other cave hoping to find some dry firewood. Sam seemed on edge, and Caleb could feel his unease pulsing through his skull. 

“Okay, Sam, what’s wrong?” Sam looked at Caleb and took a deep breath, then took a look around him before speaking in a quiet voice. 

“Have you ever heard of two Wendigos being in the same area at the same time?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Uhhh… not that I know of, but I guess it is possible, why?” 

“I just have a bad feeling, that this isn’t done.” 

“Did you… did you see something else?” Sam looked shocked.

“I saw another Wendigo… you know what? Never mind it doesn’t mean anything forget it.” 

“Sam… you think it is a coincidence your Dad remembers the same thing you dreamed?” 

“Shut up, it doesn’t mean anything… I’m… I’m not like you. Just forget it lets go back.” Sam bent down to collect some wood off the ground of the cave before turning back to the mouth of the cave. Caleb let the subject drop, but he was on high alert, he couldn’t take what Sam said lightly. He had been calling the shots all night, and he hadn’t been wrong yet. They re-entered the cave and lit a small fire for warmth, and the seven hunters gathered in a tight circle near the mouth of the cave. 

“We are gonna have to keep watch in shifts.” Caleb said.

“Why? It’s dead.” Joshua said. Caleb shifted his eyes to Sam, who wouldn’t look at him.

“My spidey sense is tingling, I am not taking chances that something could get the drop on us.” Joshua didn’t argue, as much as he didn’t like Caleb and thought someone with a demon heritage shouldn’t be in the Brotherhood, Caleb’s psychic readings were rarely wrong, and nobody argued with them, because anyone who had, had ended up dead or injured. 

“Alright, but you are taking first shift, I am fucking tired.” Ian said. Everyone settled in and Caleb sat with a torch crossed over his chest sitting against the wall of the cave. Sam was facing away from   
him, but Caleb could tell he wasn’t sleeping; he was keeping watch, waiting for something horrible to happen. Someone was going to have to tell this kid the truth, it wasn’t fair that this was all being kept from him, and it was starting to hurt him physically and mentally. He needed some help through all of this, when Caleb’s abilities first developed, it nearly killed him; he wanted Sam to be okay, and the way Sam was withdrawing was just the beginning, it was only going to get worse. Sam suddenly brought a hand to his head, and sat up looking at the entrance of the cave. Caleb tightened is grip on the torch, and waited, he had a feeling this was about to go bad. Caleb heard a low growl, and Sam stood. 

“Damn it.” Caleb muttered. “Everyone up!” As seasoned hunters, all the men were instantly on their feet, guns drawn, falling silent and listening to the darkness beyond the cave. 

“Guns aren’t gonna help boys.” John said. “That’s another Wendigo. These fucking things aren’t supposed to hunt in pairs…” Wendigos were fast, and hunted best at night, so they knew they were in trouble. Before they knew it the Wendigo was in the cave, and he was pissed. At this moment, Caleb’s torch jammed, and he couldn’t get it lit, and the Wendigo grabbed him by the arm, pinning him hard against the wall of the cave. Caleb prepared himself for pain; instead the Wendigo let out a scream and dropped him hard in the dirt. Caleb turned over and saw Sam holding a smoking gun. Sam had shot him, it wouldn’t kill him, but it was piss him off, and get him to let Caleb go. Unfortunately the Wendigo ran straight for Sam with his claws and teared into his skin, causing Sam to cry out as he hit the ground with a thud.

“Sammy!” Dean cried. The Wendigo was standing over the youngest Winchester, who lay unmoving but awake. Joshua ran towards the Wendigo.

“SAM MOVE!” Sam rolled quickly out from under the Wendigo and Joshua lit him on fire, and this time Sam knew it was over, the darkness he had felt all night lifted, they were safe again. Sam breathed heavily, regaining his concentration and looked down towards his thigh, his jeans were shredded and he was bleeding badly and he could feel the pull of sleep closing in on him. 

“Shit.” Sam said under his breath. 

“Sam, you okay?” Dean asked.

“I will be as soon as we stem this bleeding.” Dean leaned down and pulled at the material seeing the wound. Sam gasped in pain, and closed his eyes. 

“Shit. Dad! I think he nicked an artery.” John stumbled over and knelt down next to his sons, his youngest son was in a small puddle of blood and John’s heart skipped a beat, before he went back into hunter mode, that was the only way he was going to get everyone out of here alive.

“Caleb! Come here now. Sammy, you better stay awake.” Sam’s eyes that had been slipping closed popped back open at his dad’s orders. 

“Jesus kid, why would you do that?” Sam pinned his eyes on Caleb.

“I couldn’t let you die.” Sam whispered.

“You don’t know that I was gonna die, Sammy.” Sam grabbed Caleb’s wrist as hard as he could.

“Yes I do.” Caleb frowned, had Sam seen his death? Was Sam seeing death visions? That thought scared Caleb more then he could admit. He knew what that could do to a kid’s psyche. 

“Okay Sam I need you to listen to me.” John said. “This is deep, but you didn’t get the artery. It needs to be stitched up though, so I am gonna get Dean to stitch it, because I am having trouble focusing right now, and then we are all gonna get the hell out of this forest.”

“M’kay.” Sam slurred. Caleb poured alcohol over the wounds and Sam cried out in pain, Caleb grabbed the kid’s leg muttering an apology as Dean began to stitch the wounds up as quickly and gently as possible. 

“Stay awake kid, you are getting to big to be carried.” Sam tried his best to glare at the older man, but failed miserably.

“Fuck you Caleb.” Caleb laughed. 

“You are all love Runt.”

“Josh, Ian.” John barked. “Grab Bobby and get him back to the farm, we will follow you as soon as we get Sam fixed up. Call Jim and let him know we got injuries coming back. Gonna have at least two on bed rest.” John didn’t plan on being on bed rest himself, but knowing Jim he would tell John he had no choice, and Jim was the only man John Winchester listened too. 

“Yes sir.” Josh said. They each grabbed Bobby from one side and carried him out of the cave. About an hour and 32 stitches later Sam was stitched up but groggy from the blood loss. Dean hoped Sam didn’t need a blood transfusion because they really couldn’t risk taking the kid to the hospital if it was avoidable. John said he was fine to walk as long as they took it slow, so Dean and Caleb helped their youngest out of the woods and into the Impala. Since John had a head injury, his truck would have to stay behind for now, Dean put Sam in the back of the truck and was reluctant to get in the front seat to drive back to the farm.

“It’s okay Deuce, just drive we will be home soon.” Caleb said calmly. Dean stared hard at his friend.

“You take care of my little brother Damien.” Caleb looked Dean in the eye and nodded. 

“Always.” Dean softened and smiled then got in the front seat. Caleb climbed into the back beside Sam, and because he couldn’t figure out what to do, he pulled Sam’s head into his lap, and put his hand in the kid’s hair. Sam turned towards Caleb’s chest, and instantly calmed, and they began the long drive back to New Haven.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Dean was sitting constant vigil by his brother’s bedside; it had been two days since the Wendigo attack, and Sam was having a difficult time, he had lost a lot of blood between the injury and the walk back to the car and even with Mackland there taking care of him, infection had set in. If at all avoidable, they had to keep Sam out of the hospital, he was still underage, and between old hunting injury scars and the bumps and bruises he always seemed to have the Winchesters got Child Protective Services called on them more then most families. So they did at home triage, gave him a blood transfusion and Mackland had pulled the stitches out and packed the wound with gauze, it would have to heal from the inside out so the infection was not stuck inside the wound. It would leave one of the worse scars that Sam had ever had, but it was the safest way to heal the injury. Sam had a sheen of sweat across his brow, and he was shaking terribly, but he could not stay awake. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness and for the most part had been mumbling incoherently. Dean had fallen asleep in the chair beside Sam’s bed and was startled by his brother when he began to scream and flail. 

“Sammy? Wake up! Its just a nightmare.” Dean tried to restrain his brother, but was pushed off by Sam’s strong frame, even in a fever induced haze, Sam was strong for a sixteen year old, and he knew how to use his height and weight to his advantage. 

“Caleb!” Sam screamed. “Caleb, look out!” Caleb had heard his name being called and ran upstairs and through the door. He saw Dean attempting to hold his brother so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

“Sammy! Wake up right now!” Dean ordered. Sam’s eyes sprang open, but they were glazed over with fever and he was breathing heavy. “Sam? Can you hear me?” Sam nodded. “Are you okay?” Sam turned and grabbed Dean by the collar pulling him forward so their faces were almost touching, Dean could feel the heat radiating off Sam’s flushed skin.

“Wendigo.” Sam said. “It’s gonna get Caleb, watch out for Caleb.” Sam was panicking at this point, and was struggling to take deep breaths. 

“Sammy, it’s okay. We are back at Jim’s, the Wendigo is dead, and we are all fine. Look, Caleb is right here.” Caleb stepped into Sam’s view and grabbed the boy gently by the back of his neck.

“Hey, Sam.” Caleb said gently. “I’m fine okay? You kinda saved my life.” Sam looked at Caleb wide eyed and reached out to grab him by the arm. Caleb winced under the pressure, but didn’t move. 

“Caleb… you’re real. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine Sammy, you are the one who got hurt, so go back to sleep, and you will feel better soon.” Sam nodded, and lay back down in the bed. Dean pushed his sweat soaked bangs out of his face, and Sam was soon fast asleep. 

“What was that all about?” Dean asked. Caleb shifted his eyes away from Dean; he wasn’t supposed to tell him about Sam’s visions, he had to follow orders, even if it made him sick to lie to his best friend.

“Probably just a bad flashback Deuce, I mean the Wendigo was running at me, Sam was probably just reliving it, he’ll be okay.” Dean shrugged and rubbed his neck; it was sore from sleeping in the chair for the past two nights. “C’mon Deuce, lets go get some coffee, and maybe grab a bite to eat. You need a break from this room, let him sleep.”

“I don’t want to leave him alone, he might need something.” Caleb laughed.

“Trust me, you can hear him from the kitchen, the kids loud, and you need some food, coffee, and maybe a shower, you smell like ass.” Dean glared at Caleb, but couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face. This was the way they told each other they cared; they made fun of each other. It was just easier then telling each other they loved each other, they were men, hunters, they didn’t say I love you, they already knew that. 

“Yeah, alright I could use some food I guess.” They made their way into the kitchen, where Mackland and Jim were sitting at the dining room table. Mackland looked up at Dean and smiled. 

“Glad you decided to come down Dean.” 

“Thanks Mac, honestly I am only down here cause Damien promised to make me a sandwich.” 

“I never said anything about making your food for you Deuce, make your own.” Caleb replied. Dean frowned and looked sadly up at his friend.

“Pleaaaseeeee.” Dean whined. Caleb smirked and quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. 

“Deuce your puppy eyes ain’t got nothing on Sammy’s.” Caleb turned towards the kitchen. “I am only making you one because I was already making some.” Dean smirked and sat down at the table beside Jim and across from Mackland. 

“How’s your brother doing today?” Jim asked. 

“He still has a fever, and he is having a lot of nightmares, but I think he is getting better.”

“He is.” Mackland said. “He is going to be fine, just give it a couple days, trust me.”

“I know he is Mac, and you know I trust you with his life. I just wish he would wake up when he isn’t in some fever induced haze so he could tell me was alright.” Jim smiled, Dean had a huge heart, and his loyalty to his family was something that never waivered. 

“We know Dean, Sam’s a Winchester, some blood loss isn’t going to keep him down for long. He’ll be up being the same moody kid that you know soon.” 

“Yeah, and by that time, you will be hoping for a little more peace and quite.” Jim added. Dean attempted to smile at the comment but it didn’t reach his eyes. In actuality, Sam had been too quite, for far too long. He didn’t like the shell Sam had become, he missed the attitude and the moodiness more then he would ever admit, because that is what made Sam, Sam, and Dean happened to love his pain in the ass little brother. 

“Where’s Dad?” Mackland sighed and looked at Jim.

“He left for hunt Dean, he will be back in a week.” Jim said calmly.

“He left? But… what about Sam?”

“He didn’t think he could do any good sitting around waiting for Sam to get better.” Dean felt anger creeping up in his spine, anger he never voiced because he loved his father too much, but how could he leave not knowing how Sam was doing? That was one thing Dean could never understand.

“What do I tell Sam when he wakes up?”

“Just tell him the truth son, tell him John will be back as soon as he can.” Dean didn’t reply, and when Caleb came back with his food he ate that in silence too. He wanted to be mad at John for leaving, but he couldn’t find it in him. Sam was the voice of opinion in the family and if he was like Sam he would scream about how this is one of the reasons Sam feels like John doesn’t care about them. But he just put his plate in the sink and decided to take a shower before going back to Sam’s bedroom.

“I’m gonna go clean up, Caleb keep an eye on my brother.”

“Of course.” Dean was quick, taking just enough time to get showered and shaved and then made his way back to the bedroom he shared with his brother. Caleb was sitting in the chair Dean had been previously using to sleep in and Mackland was attempting to take Sam’s temperature, but Sam was obviously annoyed by the thermometer that was being put in his mouth. He kept batting at Mac’s hands and pushing the doctor away, and instead of being helpful; Caleb was laughing at Mac’s inability to control the teenager.

“Sammy, stop fighting the nice doctor.” Dean said walking into the room, Sam stilled and his eyes opened into slits looking for his brother. Dean waved. “Right here Sam, let Mac help you.” Sam nodded, and took the thermometer under his tongue without a fight. 

“If any of us told him to do that, he would have done the opposite just to spite us.” Caleb said. Dean snorted.

“No, he would have done what you told him to do after a bit of a fight, he would do the opposite of anything that Dad told him to do.” Caleb smirked.

“A member of the Brotherhood who blatantly does the exact opposite of everything the Knight tells him to do, when Sam gets out of high school and starts hunting with us full time, we are in for a world of trouble.” 

“Yeah well you know Damien, when it comes to hunts Sam is usually right, Dad just needs to learn to use him more, you need to give Sam some respect in order to get his respect, that’s why he listens to you even though you are a dick, you don’t just treat him like a kid, you treat him as an equal.” 

“I try, but he is still just a kid Deuce.” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you two done going through the “our kids are all grown up” speech? Cause I need to re-bandage this wound and I could use the help.” 

“Dad, did you just try to be funny? Are you okay?” Mackland rolled his eyes and passed Dean some gloves to put on. Mac peeled back the gauze and unpacked the wounds, Dean swallowed back some bile, he had seen worse, he had seen hunters die from the worst attacks imaginable and he hadn’t even blinked, cause that was his job and he couldn’t lose focus, he could stitch up his Dad without a flinch, but there was always something distinctly unsettling about Sammy being hurt that made his heart beat a little faster, and made him feel like he couldn’t breath. 

“The infection is clearing up Dean, it didn’t spreading to anything vital. He is gonna fine in a few days.” Mackland said trying to calm the boy. Dean just nodded his head but he didn’t trust himself to speak, when Mackland began to disinfect the wound, Sam woke up again and began to squirm. 

“Samuel? Can you hear me?” Sam turned his head towards Mackland but kept his eyes shut.

“Mmmm…. Mac?” Sam whispered. Caleb stood and walked over to Sam’s bed that was the first thing the kid had said that wasn’t related to a nightmare. 

“Yes, it’s me, do you know where you are?” Sam blinked slowly before keeping his eyes open and looking around the room in confusion.

“Jim’s?”

“That’s right.” 

“Dean?” Dean walked over and pushed the hair out of his brother’s eyes, Sam squinted up at his older brother.

“I’m right here buddy, how you feeling?” Sam just laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“Well… my leg is on fire, and I can’t really move it that much, but this is the first day in weeks I haven’t had a headache.” Dean smirked.

“That’s what happens when you sleep for two days Sammy, you need to start staying awake sometimes.” 

“I need to go to school.” Caleb laughed.

“The kid had a blood transfusion yesterday and he wants to go to school. I thought we taught you to milk every injury as much as possible.” Sam frowned at Caleb.

“I like school.” 

“Yeah I know, what a friggin’ geek.” For that comment Sam gave him a full powered bitch face.

“Fuck you Caleb.”

“Samuel, watch your mouth.” Mackland reprimanded. Dean smirked.

“It’s about time someone caught little Sammy doing something bad, I am pretty sure Jim thinks the kid is a saint.”

“Doesn’t count De, it’s fever induced.” Sam said with a smile, but his eyes were drooping. 

“Whatever you say Sam, go back to sleep, you will feel better when you wake up.”

“Kay De.” Sam slept for hours and when Dean and Caleb checked on him later, his fever was gone and for the first time since the Wendigos Dean felt himself relax. Dean crashed into his bed, and got the first decent night sleep he had had in two days. Sam on the other hand, had nightmares running through his head. Of Wendigos and death and his family, when he awoke it was dark and he saw Dean sleeping quietly. What was happening to him? How did he know Caleb was going to die, how had he talked to his Dad? Sam took a deep breath, it was all a coincidence, there was nothing supernatural about the dreams, or the headaches, and Sam was normal. Sam would give anything to be normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Dean woke up, Sam wasn’t in their bedroom but before Dean could panic he heard the shower running so he figured Sam was taking a shower after three days of being covered in blood, sweat and dirt, so Dean went downstairs to grab a coffee and some breakfast. Caleb was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs that made Dean laugh. 

“Look at you Damien, you will make someone a great wife someday.” 

“Shut up Deuce, how’s the Runt doing?” Caleb asked.

“Not sure yet, he is in the shower so I guess he is feeling a little better.” Caleb nodded. 

“Good, glad he is finally up on his feet.” 

“Where is everyone else?” 

“Jim is doing something at the church, and Mac ran into to town to grab some food because we have eaten everything in the kitchen.” Dean laughed. For sixteen years there had always been a teenager in this house, they should be used to people eating them out of house and home. Caleb and Dean sat down at the table with the food and dug in, making sure to set a place, and leave some for Sam, if he was able to take a shower, Dean knew he wouldn’t be staying in his bedroom, and of course because Dean knew everything about his brother, about fifteen minutes later, Sam shuffled down the stairs, walking stiffly and obviously struggling to stay upright. 

“Well look who’s up.” Caleb said. 

“How you feeling Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Better, I don’t feel sick anymore.” Sam sat down at the table. He winced and groaned as the injury protested the movement. 

”But it still hurts?” Sam gave Dean his typical bitch face. 

“Of course Dean, but I’m fine.” Dean stood up and came back with some pain medication and his antibiotic Sam shook his head at the medication. 

“Sam, just take it okay? You are obviously in pain, and you need to make sure that infection doesn’t come back.” Sam sighed.

“I’ll take the antibiotic but I don’t want the stupid pain medication, I have been in a fog for three days, I don’t want to be groggy anymore.” Sam gave Dean his puppy eyes, and he caved and Sam took the antibiotic.

“See Deuce, that is how you use the puppy dog eyes.”

“Shut up Damien, eyeball the kid, I need to shower. Eat your breakfast Sammy Boy.” Dean messed up Sam’s hair, and when Sam batted his hand away, Dean smiled as he ran up the stairs.

“Fucking jackass.” Sam muttered. 

“That he is Sammy, that he is. Look now that big brother isn’t here, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’ll be fine in a couple days Caleb, don’t worry.” Caleb sighed.

“What the hell were you thinking kiddo, that thing could have killed you.”

“So? You would have done the same thing for me or Dean.” 

“It isn’t the same thing Sam, it’s my job to watch out for you.” Sam met Caleb’s eyes, and Caleb couldn’t help but notice the haunted look in the boy’s eyes. 

“I couldn’t let you die Caleb, we are all supposed to look out for each other, that’s the way it   
works.”

“You don’t know that I was gonna die.” Sam looked at the table and said nothing. “Sammy? What the hell scared you so bad?” 

“Nothing Caleb, I saw that Wendigo go after you and I reacted okay, I’m sorry that you think I screwed up, but I would do it again.”

“Sam you were scared from the jump, and you were the only one who knew where your Dad and Bobby were. You care to explain that to me?”

“I don’t know! I just had a bad feeling, and I was right wasn’t I? At least everyone came back alive.”

“Sammy listen to me, the nightmares and the headaches…”

“Caleb stop! I had a headache and I got sick, and I was scared because my Dad was gone, and then I wasn’t about to watch you die in a cave in the middle of the woods, there is nothing more to it then that. Please stop, don’t you think someone would have known if I was… if I wasn’t normal?” Sam was fighting tooth and nail with who he was, and he didn’t even know it. John needed to talk to his son, tell him the truth and Caleb would have to get him to see that.

“Alright Sam, you’re right, I’m sorry, you just scared the hell out of me.” Sam nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. They sat in silence until Dean came back downstairs; he was talking on his cell phone and flipped it shut.

“Dad will be back in half an hour.” Sam mumbled something under his breath.

“Really?” Sam said standing up. “Did you tell him I am still pretty useless right now? He may wanna stay away for a little while longer before I can be of some kind of use to him.” 

“Sammy, please don’t start you just woke up.” Dean grumbled. 

“Whatever Dean I’m going out on the porch, I need some sunlight.” Sam dumped his plate in the sink more roughly then required, and slammed the porch door behind him.

“Well, glad to see the walking ball of teenage angst you call a brother is back.” Caleb said.

“Hey, if the choice is this or feverish Sammy, I’ll take this any day.” 

“Yeah, me too kid.” Dean stood awkwardly by the sink before turning back to his friend. 

“Hey Damien? Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what’s up?” 

“When you went to college, did you ever feel like, maybe you belonged there instead of here with   
us?” Caleb quirked an eyebrow at his friend.

“I went to school cause Mac told me to, and I enjoyed the classes, but it wasn’t me. I missed being a hunter, and I missed my family. I don’t regret going, and I love running Tri-Corp. but if it ever started coming between me and you guys, I would give it up in a second. What’s this about Deuce?”

“Sam’s gonna leave.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do, he hates it here, he hates Dad, he hates everything that we are, and he just wants to be normal.” 

“He doesn’t hate it here, he just hates why he is here. We remember why we are here, and why your Dad is here. All Sam knows is that he has been dragged into a world of monsters to get revenge for a mother he never knew, that’s the different between us and him, and you should be happy about that. You don’t want Sam to ever remember, do you?” 

“Of course not, I just don’t want to lose him either.”

“You won’t Deuce, if Sam leaves, he will always come back. He may hate this world, but he doesn’t hate you, or his family, and that loyalty will always come first, if the time comes for him to leave, let him have his normal, eventually he will realize that being normal it is completely overrated.” Dean nodded his head.

“Thanks.” 

“Just do the dishes. “ Dean snorted and turned back to the sink. 

Caleb was in the barn when he heard John’s truck pull up, John looked haggard and tired but Caleb had to have this conversation. 

“John, can I talk to you for a second before you go in?” 

“Can this wait Caleb?” 

“No sir, it can’t.” John groaned and dropped his bags on the ground before making it over to the younger man. 

“What is it Caleb?” 

“It’s about Sam.” 

“What about him?”

“Did you really talk to him when you were in that cave?” 

“No, I just thought he was there, I must have been dreaming.”

“Really? Cause in the car Sam had the same dream, he remembered talking to you. Hell, we wouldn’t have even known you were in trouble if Sam hadn’t of told us. I would be dead, if Sam hadn’t of somehow known that second Wendigo was there.” John stared hard at Caleb.

“What the fuck are you trying to say kid?”

“It’s time John, you have to talk to him about this. He is growing into his abilities, and if you aren’t careful they are gonna get out of control.”

“Now isn’t the time for this.”

“Yes it is, he needs to know the truth.”

“No, Mackland said there is a chance that we could keep it from happening.” 

“John, it is too late, it is already starting to happen. If you hide this from Sam, he may be able to repress it for a few more years, but it doesn’t make it go away. He needs to know so he can learn to control it, it will drive him insane.”

“You do not get to tell me, how to raise my children.” 

“What about Dean? What would he do if he knew what was going on with his little brother?” John snapped and pushed Caleb up against the side of the barn holding him by the collar of his shirt.

“You will not say anything to either of them Caleb. Don’t forget, they are gonna blame you too, you have known all along, just like the rest of us.”

“You put me in that position you ass! I stayed silent because you asked me to, until the day came when Sam needed to know. That time has come and gone, tell him the truth, before he hates you for it.” John released Caleb and a look of sadness flashed across his face, but it was quickly gone. 

“He already hates me Caleb, there is no changing that. You will keep your mouth shut, because you were ordered to by your Triad.” John walked away and grabbed his stuff off the ground before going into the house. Caleb was angry, but he made a decision that he would later regret. He fell back into line, and he kept his mouth shut, and Sam left for college without ever knowing, and wouldn’t know until his girlfriend and his life went up in flames.

 

2006:

“You knew the truth all that time?” Sam asked, and Caleb couldn’t look at that hurt look on his face. 

“Yeah, and I kept that secret because your dad asked me to, and I shouldn’t of, so for that I am sorry.” 

“It really isn’t your fault, I knew back then somewhere in my mind that something wasn’t right, but I couldn’t accept that I wasn’t normal, that’s all I wanted. If only I knew then what I know now, I’ll never be normal, I’m a freak.” 

“Hey, at least you got company, we’re all freaks.” Sam laughed, and Caleb felt Sam’s sadness about Jessica.

“Jess isn’t your fault Sam. You needed to go to school for awhile and have your own life, there is nothing wrong with that, and you will be okay.” Sam sighed.

“I just wish someone would have been honest with me back then.”

“We thought we were protecting you, I know now that we made things worse, you repressed it for a little while longer but, we should have told you.” Sam squinted and put a hand to his head. Caleb stood up and grabbed some Tylenol and handed it to Sam. “Take it, it’ll help.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Your welcome.”

“You know Caleb, I never hated my Dad, I was angry, but I don’t hate him, and now I get it, how   
revenge takes over. I just wish I had of known that back then.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t know Sam, you deserved a chance, and someday you will be able to tell your   
Dad that you guys are gonna be okay.”

“Yeah I hope so.”


End file.
